Hell
by Saffronica612
Summary: Megamind's first week as the Evil Overlord, and he's determined to give his citizens hell.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I neither own the song nor the characters. The only profit I make is measured in the constructive criticism you bestow upon me (aka this is Fanfiction, not anything to make money off of, and review!)

_Hell._

_Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP!_

Six o'clock already? Megamind rubbed his eyes. My, time did fly when you were the evil overlord of Metrocity. Metro City. Whatever. "Hit it, Minion!"

_SMASH!_

He turned and glared at his inept, albeit well-meaning sidekick.

"Oh. Sorry sir, you meant the city-wide stereo system you had installed last week. Wait one moment, one teeny tiny smidgeon of a…"

Megamind groaned, dropping his bloated blue forehead into his hands. "That is the third alarm clock this week, we're not made of money, you know, and I'm getting really tired of that bank manager, he actually tried to hit me last time we…"

_I wake up every evening,  
With a big smile on my face,  
And it never feels out of place!_

He started smirking. Oh, nothing felt better than grooving out to your favorite tunes when you ruled the world. "Start the projectors!" After all, his citizens—ahem, _mindless drones_ should be able to see him rocking out, having the time of his life. No use gloating if there's no one to gloat _to._

_And you're still probably working,  
At a nine to five pace,  
I wonder how bad that tastes!_

Roxanne grimaced at the insane blue alien's newest favorite song. It wasn't enough for him to terrorize the city, destroy public property, dirty up the streets, take everything he wanted, vandalize—he had to rub it in their faces by blasting music at them at 6 PM too? All she wanted was to go home and nurse a warm cup of chamomile tea and pretend this had never happened.

Megamind glared at Minion back in his lair. "_Code: why aren't the projectors working?"_ he hissed.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell,  
Hope it gives you hell!  
When you walk my way,  
Hope it gives you hell,  
Hope it gives you hell,  
When you find a man  
That's worth a damn  
And treats you well,  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well,  
Hope it give you hell!_

The billboards, the buildings, even the foggy underbelly of the night sky lit up with his smirking blue face. She couldn't turn her eyes anywhere without him staring at her, and she felt her breath quicken, hyperventilation kicking in, before she realized it was all in her head, he couldn't touch her. Besides, he was talking to everybody.

Although sometimes she felt that like MetroMan, who knew her name, then called everyone else, "Random Citizen," she was one of the few people Megamind actually knew. Which meant this was personal—personally insulting her work habits, her morals, her friendship with MetroMan, although if Megamind was the idiot she assumed him to be, he probably thought she and MetroMan had been dating or something.

_Now where's that picket fence love,  
And where's that shiny car,  
Now did it ever get you far?_

Megamind was enjoying this. The whole city was his playground, his stage. Oh, to be the evil overlord. He _so_ should have tried harder his earlier years, achieved this long before.

_You've never seen so tense, love,  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
And do you know where you are?_

Twirling around as he swished his arms back and forth, snapping on the beat, he inched over to his control panel. Deftly pressing a few buttons and turning a few of the whirly dials, the cameras he had installed came up on screen.

"Show me, _Roxanne,_" he ordered in his evilest voice.

Her angry face filled up the screen. She was pouting—her lips pressed together, her eyes narrowed in a glare, and she looked angry and _fierce_. But underneath that there was a sort of tension, a tiredness. Even her screen-makeup couldn't hide the dark circles under her eyes.

What was she glaring at? Oh yeah, his face. He smirked.

_Truth be told I miss you,  
And truth be told I'm lying,_

The worst part was, she missed him.

She missed his insane kidnapping, and his plans that didn't work, and the banter they exchanged, and how they would push each other and tease each other. It had all been fun and it had almost all seemed like a game, a game that ended happily for everyone. He loved going to prison, it gave him the room to think of the next ridiculous scheme.

Everything had been perfect, and he had to go and win, he had to go and ruin it all.

She missed the way everything had been, when it had been perfect. She missed laughing at him, and she hated hating him.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell,  
Hope it gives you hell!  
When you walk my way,  
Hope it gives you hell,  
Hope it gives you hell,  
When you find a man  
That's worth a damn  
And treats you well,  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well,  
Hope it give you hell!_

She walked back to her car, determination burning inside her like the death ray that had killed her hero. Oh, she would find him, alright, and she would give him some hell.

Unless he found her first.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, I'm surprised how many reviews I got, so I decided to use the second half of the song with a scene quite overdone…yep, a little bit of rain.

I don't own.

Hell: Part 2

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me,  
You can take back you memories,  
They're no good to me,_

She was glaring at him with such hurt, such hatred, and he couldn't offer any excuse. There was no excuse. He had fallen in love, and he acted stupidly and—

Roxanne laughing over a book with him. Riding bikes together—the first time he had ever ridden a bike, or really had fun outside. Showing her the art gallery. Meeting her for coffee, for dinner, even raiding his own lair with her. The hug. The dinner, her excitement, the way her eyes lit up…

Kissing her…

It had been the best two weeks in his life, but it had been a lie. It wasn't him. It was time for him to shove the memories to the back of his head and go back to what he was good at: being bad.

_And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in the eyes,  
With that sad, sad look  
That you wear so well…_

"You didn't really think we would be together, did you?"

He looked down. "No."

No explanations, no rationalizing, no confidence or witty comeback, just the bare truth that had been hiding behind the mask—_he_ and fallen in love with _her_—and if she was going to be truthful, she had fallen right in love back. He had been lying to her this whole time, and now all he could do was stare at her with those large emerald eyes.

Suddenly, her anger drained away, and all she felt was very, very tired and very, very sad. She turned around and walked away, still shivering in the cold, because it was too hard to stand there, to hard to look at him and love him and hate him and hate herself for falling in love with him. It was too hard to question everything she had known to be the truth. She liked her universe right-side up, not upside-down, not inside-out.

She couldn't stop looking back, though, and feeling like she had just made a very, very bug mistake.

_When you see my face,  
Hope it gives you hell,  
Hope it gives you hell,  
When you walk my way,  
Hope it gives you hell,  
Hope it gives you hell._

He turned up at her doorstep one day later. She wasn't sure what annoyed her more—him being back so soon, begging for her help, or the irrepressible happiness that rose inside of her.

They were back to their old banter in minutes, joking, teasing, laughing even. She felt better—no, _better_ than better. Her world was back to normal, except happy, because he was back.

_When you hear this song  
And sing along,  
And you never tell,  
Then you're a fool,  
I'm just as well,  
Hope it gives you hell._

They danced together in front of the new Megamind Museum, they danced at the party, they danced at the afterparty, then they danced the night away in his lair. It made a very good environment for celebrating, what with its disco balls (once you got rid of the alligators) and the built-in stereo-system.

By the time morning came, they were both singing off-key to all the songs, mixing up the lyrics, stumbling around.

Finally, just as the sun came up, they staggered over to the couch, and plopped down together, exhausted. They grinned foolishly as they both fell asleep, Megamind's head resting on Roxanne's shoulder.


End file.
